


The Hobgoblin

by One_true_Chromosome



Series: Ghast's miserable life [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Hobgoblin protagonist, Small town in trouble, Tieflings, Unlikley hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: While wondering lands that he is not too familiar with, a lone hobgoblin finds himself in a town with its own problems.
Series: Ghast's miserable life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Hobgoblin

Through foggy mountains, the lone hobgoblin, Ghast limbed his way across. He was worn out. He had not eaten in days, he had barley any money either, all he had on him was this bounty hunter armour that he’d looted from the corpse of a man he’d accidentally killed. The life he once knew was long behind him, he’d been left for dead by his pears and now all he could do was wonder this new land. As he stumbled, his bag ripped open and his belongings fell out. Ghast muttered as he picked them back up and retied the knot, keeping his bag shut.

In the distance, Ghast saw a small town peeking through the mist. Relieved, he made his way down towards it. It didn’t matter who ran it, nor did it matter what was in it, he just needed something to look at; these last few days hadn’t just been agonizing due to lack of food, they’d also been painfully boring. As he finally reached the town, he stopped. Ghast looked at the house’s closest to him. They seemed old and worn out, like they’d been abandoned. Cautiously, Ghast continued through the town, soon he began to see the locals. Every villager was a Tiefling, odd, Ghast was always told that they were a rare species, yet here they were in groups.

It became apparent that the citizens had noticed Ghast’s presence. One by one, the Tieflings began to stare at him, their faces showing fear and dismay, Ghast tried to ignore it. Suddenly, a tavern became visible to Ghast’s eye, quickly, he ran up and instantaneously entered. The tavern wasn’t very tidy, barrels were lying everywhere, some were leaking on the floor; it looked like a real fire hazard. Ghast sloped through and dropped his bag next to a bar stool, he then sat down and waited for the bartender to approach him. The bartender was a purple Tiefling, middle aged, with his left eye missing.

“What are you supposed to be?” he asked, sharp.

“What?” Ghast responded, confused at the bartender’s sudden aggression.

“You’re not one of those crusaders, are you?”

“Who?”

“Look, I know your kind. Hobgoblins are known to raid villages and shit. Are we going to be raided tonight?”

Ghast felt insulted. He’d just sat down and already he was being treated like he was about to rob the place. His life as an archer for the Goblin Imperium was one that he had fought hard trying to forget, and now he was being reminded of his past.

“Listen, bitch.” Ghast yelled, angrily. “I sit down for a less than a fucking minute and all of a sudden, you’re fucking prosecuting me?”

“Well, do you expect me not to? Hobgoblins are known for this sort of shit. You’ve got be vigilant around here.”

Ghast was dumbfounded by the allegation. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his past life.

“Fuck me, grape face! Do I look like I’m a soldier for that imperial shithole?!” he spat.

“I guess not.”

“Yeah. Now I just want one fucking drink and I’ll be gone.”

Ghast opened his bag and poured goblin coins onto the bar desk.

“What does this cover?” he asked.

“We don’t accept these.” The Tiefling replied.

“Why not?”

“Because the Goblin Imperium doesn’t rule this country, obviously.”

“Oh, for Fu- never mind. Is there something I can trade instead?”

“You’re hammer, perhaps.” The bartender grinned.

_“Yeah, I’ll give my prized weapon for a drink.”_

“I don’t appreciate your attitude sir; I’d like you to leave.”

“Fine.” Ghast replied, reaching to collect his coins.

As he did so, the bartender swooped his hand in the way, blocking the hobgoblin.

“I think I’ll be keeping those.” The bartender said.

“You literally just said you don’t accept them.” Ghast retorted.

“We don’t but **I** might need them one day.”

“Well then, can I have my drink or not?”

“No. I’m taking these as myself, not as a bartender.”

“Well… that’s stealing, isn’t it?”

“You mean like the land **you** stole?!” The bartender snapped. “I’ve been to those places you goblin filth lay waste, I’ve seen innocent die at the hands of you vermin. You are paying me back for the trauma I’ve faced, that we’ve all faced!”

“Listen, dickhead. I’m not with the Goblin Imperium, we’ve established that. Are you deaf?”

“Is this freak giving you trouble?”

Ghast turned to see five muscular Tieflings staring back at him, all with faces of pure dread. The hobgoblin began to rethink his actions.

“I’m just… leaving.” Ghast muttered before attempting to head to the exit.

“You sure? I think you had more to say.”

“No, I actually didn’t. it’s alright, I’ll go.”

As Ghast continued to walk, one Tiefling’s arm blocked him. Abruptly, a fist made its way to back of Ghast’s head, knocking him to the floor. The five Tieflings proceeded to beat Ghast on the ground, each punch wounding another part of his body. As Ghast struggled to get up, he felt a pulse his palms when suddenly, light began to flicker with in them. Confused, Ghast clenched his fists and swung. The force of the punch knocked one of the attacking Tieflings back, in response, the others got off the battered hobgoblin. Ghast got up. Unsure what that just was, Ghast pulled his hammer out of the back of his armour.

“Alright. Can we try again?” he said, giving a small shrug,

The tallest Tiefling ran at Ghast and landed a quick smack onto his face knocking him against the bar desk. This was followed by another Tiefling landing a kick on his leg, causing him to crouch down. Ghast then rolled and got up, swinging his hammer at the Tiefling that had hit him first.

A third Tiefling grabbed Ghast from behind, lifting him up, then the fourth Tiefling advanced to throw punches onto his chest. Ghast took a few but then the Tiefling’s hand began to hurt from punching solid iron. Swiftly, Ghast bit the hand of his holder before being released. Ghast then swung his hammer at that Tiefling’s face, knocking out three teeth and one eye.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to do that much damage.” Ghast called out, surprised at his own skill.

The fifth and final Tiefling finally intervened. She unsheathed her sword and swung at the Hobgoblin. Ghast ducked, dodging it, allowing the sword to stab the third Tiefling directly.

“Shit, sorry!” The red Tiefling cried out.

Seeing her distracted, Ghast unleashed the crossbow attachment on his right arm and fired at her. He missed, hitting the bartender instead.

“Shit. Why can’t I aim right?!” Ghast yelled, irritated.

The second Tiefling ran at Ghast, releasing his mace. He swung, hitting Ghast in the ribs. Ghast fell to the ground in agony. As the Tiefling tried to swing again, Ghast rolled sideways, cracking his hammer against the Tieflings leg as he did. The second Tiefling was down. Leaving the first and fifth standing. The fifth removed her sword from third’s body. The first Tiefling then shoved her out of the way, he marched towards Ghast who had now noticed the crater where his jaw used to be.

“You fucked my face! Now I fuck yours!” he bellowed.

The Tiefling charged, pulling out his great axe. Quickly thinking, Ghast kicked up a nearby table and used it as a shield. The axe cut through, slicing it in half. Ghast stubbled back and grabbed another table. The Tiefling brute kept swinging as Ghast slowly fell back to the tavern’s doors.

Suddenly, Ghast noticed his palms flickering light again, then the light stopped flickering and remained. Confused, Ghast soon realised that his hands were getting warmer. At that moment, the Tiefling cut through the table he was holding. Ghast shot his hands out to give a surrendering pose but as he did, a flame irradiated from his hands and blasted the Tiefling’s head off. The fifth and final Tiefling stared at Ghast, she looked mortified. Ghast grinned.

“Yeah, bitch! That’s what happens!” he yelled out.

Ghast turned to leave but standing in the doorway was a tall female orc in bronze armour. She stared and the Hobgoblin, her face unamused.

“They started it.” Ghast said, analysing her from head to toe. “I’ll be going now- damn, those are some elegant thighs you got there-”

Ghast was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Ghast awoke, he found himself in a cage, being transported throughout the village. He soon realised that his hammer was gone. Around him, he saw Tieflings in other cages, they all looked depressed.

“Hey, where are we going?” the hobgoblin asked.

The other prisoners ignored him. Soon the cart arrived in the town’s prison. The guards let Ghast out of his cage, cuffed him and brought him to a cell. The prison looked old and rusty.

“When are you going to clean this place? It’s filthy!” Ghast cried out.

The guards ignored him and left.

Through the bars of other cells, Tieflings began to peak through and look at the defeated hobgoblin.

“Look, boys!” one yelled. “Looks like the Imperium has finally caught up to us!”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Ghast retorted. “I’m not with the Imperium.”

“Why not?” another prisoner yelled.

Ghast laid back against the wall. He was not in the mood to explain how shit he was at being a solder, it wasn’t their business, why would it be? They were never there, they never saw it, what it was like. They never saw anything. Hold on.

“I was… kicked out.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because… because I was too good for them.” Ghast continued with a grin beginning to appear on his face. “The Goblin Imperium was just so incompetent, so pathetic. They never could get a single thing right.”

“Really?”

“Really! In fact. They got rid of me because I was embarrassing them, all of them. Goblin Prime himself was fed up with me… especially after I slept with his wife.”

“You what?”

“Oh yes! She couldn’t resist my charm.”

“That’s amazing!” another prisoner cried out. “You must have some talents. What are you?!”

“Oh, I’m just a simple hobgoblin… I think I am, anyway.”

Ghast looked down at his hands, he was not sure what it was, he had never had abilities like that before.

Suddenly, a whistle went off and all the prisoners left the bars and returned to the centre of their cells. The orc from earlier, marched through the hall until she reached Ghast’s cell. Ghast gave a quiet but awkward chuckle before facing her.

“So.” She said, bitterly. Her voice sounding stern and formal. “You have only been in this town for one morning and you have already killed three members of my watch and greatly wounded two others.”

“Hold on! Hold on, that’s bullshit! I only killed one and he started it. Also, wounded? I never touched that one bitch. This is unjust!”

“Be quiet! I want you to come with me. Guards!”

The guards opened Ghast’s cell and dragged him upstairs to the prison’s office. There, he sat on a desk opposite from the orc. She placed his hammer on the desk.

“This does not look imperial; neither does your armour. What are you planning here?”

“Planning? Bitch, I just got here. Those buff bastards were the one’s harassing me; they instigated the fight!”

“Camilla said she saw you irradiate a beam of flames from your hands. Is this true?”

“I suppose, but I’ve never done it before.”

“I was unaware that the Imperium had started using magic.”

“I’m not magical, lady. I just- I don’t know, did something.”

“That _something_ blew a man’s head off.”

“Well, you know what? He deserved it! Big chested prick.”

“Let us get back on topic. Why did you come here?”

“I was just passing through.”

“That is it?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know. I haven’t really got anywhere to go at the moment.”

“Why are you not with the rest of the Imperium?”

Ghast placed his legs on the table. A smirk grew on his face.

“Well, you see- “

“Actually, do not answer that. Listen, this town has enough trouble today as it is. I will release you and give you money for the next town if you promise to be gone by sundown. Is that possible?”

“Sure… how much money are we talking?”

The orc gave him a grim look.

“Alright, I’ll go.”

* * *

As Ghast was escorted from the prison, he noticed a large cart approaching the town. There, an old human stepped out and rang a bell, signaling the citizens to approach. The Tieflings around look distressed, like they were about to be executed.

“You know what to do,” he yelled, “get in line.”

Many Tieflings put themselves in a line of single file. A human knight began to walk past each Tiefling, checking their horns as he did so. The knight proceeded to point at certain Tieflings, then those Tieflings would be forcefully picked by other knights and carried back into the cart. The Tiefling guards next to Ghast handed the hobgoblin money before returning to the prison. Ghast looked back at the line of Tieflings, each one was looking at the human in fear.

“What’s happening here?” Ghast asked himself.

“The Deriving.” A voice replied.

Ghast turned to see the female Tiefling that he’d accidently made stab another, Camilla? That’s what Ghast thinks he heard the orc call her.

“What’s that?” Ghast asked.

“The Kingdom needs ivory for its armour, so every month, they come here, get the healthiest looking Tieflings and… well, they cut off their horns.”

“Why aren’t you in the line?”

“My horns are always cracked due to my time, fighting. They’re never adequate enough so I don’t need to be there.”

“And everyone just lets them do it?”

“What else can we do? only some of us know how to fight and even then, we’re no match for the kingdom’s knights.”

“Well… that sucks. Bye.”

Ghast turned and began to walk out of the town but Camilla grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What did you do? earlier, I saw you blast the head of Gordon. What are you exactly?”

Ghast turned to her, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed. He everted his gaze from her.

“I wish I knew, but I don’t. I just did it.”

“I didn’t know the Imperium dealt with magic.”

Ghast rolled his eyes at that comment.

“For fucks sake. I’m not with the Imperium, alright?” Ghast corrected. “Sure, there were some hobgoblins as well as just regular goblins with magic. But I was never one of them. I was an archer, and not a very good one.”

“But let’s say you do have magic,” Camilla replied, “that’s not very common around here. There are people out there that would have use for you, and I don’t mean in a good way.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Camilla sighed and lowered her head.

“I’ve known people like you. They had powers far beyond anything I’ve seen. Every single one of them went missing eventually, one day they’re in town, the next, they’re gone.”

“So, you think The Kingdom is taking magic people?”

“I don’t think it’s them, I think it’s someone else. I just think it’s fair I warn the next magic person I meet, and that just happened to be you.”

“I’m not magic!”

Ghast freed his arm from her grasp and continued to walk out of the town.

“I have knowledge! Books; scrolls. If you want to know more about what powers you might have, I can help!” he heard Camilla call.

Ghast stopped and turned. He knew he shouldn’t stay but as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

* * *

Ghast followed Camilla into her shack, the interior was messy and damp.

“Why is nowhere in this town clean?” Ghast asked.

“We haven’t really got much to clean it with.” Camilla replied.

Camilla reached under her bed and pulled out a thick book, she placed the book on the table and began to flick through pages. Eventually she stopped and tapped her finger on the top of a page. The writing was one that Ghast was unfamiliar with.

“Sorry, I can’t read that.” Ghast said.

“Of course you can’t.” Camilla replied cynically.

Ghast watched her read through a few pages.

“This town hasn’t been that friendly to me, you know. I’d really like to find myself a healer before I go!” Ghast yelled, crossing his arms.

“Fat chance, some bitch stole our town’s last supply of healing herbs yesterday. Look, I know the people here may not like you that much, but can you blame them?” Camilla retorted.

“Hey, you lot attacked me first.”

“Gordon saw you harassing the bartender. That’s why he attacked you.”

“I was leaving!”

“Yeah? Well, he just wanted to hit something. He knew what day it was, and it got to him. Alright?!”

Ghast stood back and calmed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to kill him.”

“It’s… fine.”

“What about the Orc lady? She wasn’t that respectful either.”

“Julie has other reasons… you wouldn’t understand.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just- when Julie was a girl… she saw her parents die by the hands of the Imperium. Your people raided her village, only she got out alive.”

Ghast sighed. It was starting to make sense.

“I guess everyone here has had trouble with the Imperium.” Ghast spoke.

“The first few Tieflings here were refugees from an attack by the Imperium. This village was founded on the basis that Tieflings from around the world could be free from your kind.”

“And yet, you’re not free from humankind?”

“They rule this country. They might be pricks but they keep us safe from you.”

“Is that really fair though? You escape one group to be oppressed by another?”

“I guess people see them as the lesser of two evils.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Well. What else can we do?!”

“Sorry.”

Camilla reverted her focus to the book. She read though the page before turning to the Hobgoblin.

“Right. I want you to try something. I want you to create water.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Create water. Is that possible, sir?”

“Call me Ghast, Camilla.”

“Ghast, can you create water?”

Ghast looked at his palms and then back at her.

“Just focus.” She said.

Ghast thought deeply, in his mind he saw water and only water. Suddenly, he heard a splash. Ghast looked down to see a puddle now on the floor.

“Sorry. I think I just pissed myself.” Ghast said shamefully.

“No, you did it.” Camilla replied.

“I- I did, didn’t I.”

“I think you’re… a Cleric.”

“A what?”

“A Cleric. They’re a- “

Suddenly, the walls smashed open and other Tieflings barged through. They grabbed both of them, Ghast struggled but there was no use.

“What’s going on?” he yelled.

Julie entered.

“I told you, I wanted you out of town, hobgoblin.” She said.

“You said by sundown! I can still see blue sky!” Ghast retorted.

Julie turned to face Camilla.

“What were you doing with him?” she shouted.

“I was just trying to figure out what sort of magic he had.” Camilla replied.

“You were aiding him?”

“No, I-”

“Do not be an idiot, Camilla. Teaching him about his powers will only make him stronger!”

She turned to face Ghast.

“I have changed my original offer. I want you out of town, now.”

Ghast sighed. The guards let him go and he walked out of the shack, as he did, he saw the human man from before passing by. The man noticed him.

“I say, a Hobgoblin?!” he yelled, puzzled.

“Don’t start with that shit!” Ghast yelled back. “I’m not with the Imperium. I’m just leaving.”

The man noticed the smashed walls of the shack.

“What happened here?” he asked.

“Some people were rude, that’s what happened.”

“I see.”

The man approached the shack and noticed Camilla inside.

“What did she do?” he asked.

“Communicated with an unwanted acquaintance.” Julie replied.

“I see. You know. Looking at her now. Her horns seem to be in good condition. Bring her to the cart.”

Ghast watched as Camilla was dragged from her from, he heard her struggle and beg as the both Tieflings and humans dragged her out. Ghast saw Julie watch, her expression seeming almost uninterested. Annoyed, Ghast approached her.

“You’re just going to let that happen?” he asked as he watched Julie turn to face him.

“It is the law of the land. I do not have a say, regardless of what I may think.”

Ghast signed, he noticed that she was slowly starting to reach for her mace. Understanding, Ghast backed up and turned to leave the town.

* * *

As Ghast walked up the mountains he stopped and looked back at the town he had just left. It wasn’t right he thought. The one person that had shown him the slightest bit of compassion was suddenly being punished for it. It annoyed him; he wasn’t supposed to care but he did. A thought suddenly hit him. He thought of the tavern they first technically met in. he thought of its design, then it hit him. He knew what he must do. Ghast looked directly at the town and ran.

As he reached the town, Ghast began to crouch down, he stealthily moved between houses, hiding from any Tiefling citizens, however, most of them were still waiting to get their horns judged so Ghast didn’t have to worry too much about being seen.

He approached the tavern and looked around. It was now abandoned; the bartender’s corpse was still there on the floor. Ghast chuckled at it before taking his crossbow bolt out of the body and retuning it to his clip. Ghast analysed the tavern’s interior and carefully began to rearrange certain things.

After Ghast was satisfied with what he had done, he ran to where the cart was located, there, he saw Camilla, standing in line. At the end, he saw a knight with a saw, waiting for the Tieflings to approach him. Ghast examined the knights in the area. He noted each of their current locations, swiftly, he aimed his crossbow at the man with the saw.

“C’mon, Ghast, please hit this time.” He whispered to himself.

Ghast fired his crossbow and it hit the knight’s helmet directly. Suddenly, all the other knights were staring at him. The man in charge got out of the cart and glared at the hobgoblin.

“Get him!” he yelled.

Ghast ran as the humans began chasing him across town. Ghast dodged arrows as he led them back to tavern, there, he waited from them. Ghast stood as they entered. One by one, the humans either unsheathed their swords or aimed their bows at the hobgoblin.

The man in charge then entered.

“What is the meaning of this, hobgoblin? Is this an Imperium attack?”

Ghast laughed.

“I’m just trying to get pig fuckers like you off these people’s property.” Ghast retorted.

“Oh really. How?”

Ghast didn’t answer. Instead he ran and jumped across the barrels around the humans, the closest knights swung and fired as he did but only a few arrows manged to find their way into his side. Ghast tried to ignore the pain as he continued to move himself around them. Ghast slid out the door and turned facing the humans standing in the tavern. He pulled the arrows out his side before throwing them back in.

“You lot might want to look around.” Ghast called.

The humans analysed the tavern they were in, suddenly, they realised that all the barrels had been cut and were leaking all across the building. They turned to Ghast who took pleasure in their confused looks. Swiftly, Ghast aimed his palms at the tavern and fired.

“Ooh-laa!” Ghast screamed as a beam of eternal flame hit the barrels of alcohol, lighting the tavern ablaze.

Ghast watched as the humans were incinerated before him. Satisfied, he turned back to return to the cart. As he did, he noticed that the Tieflings were now approaching him. They inspected the now lit tavern and turned to him.

“You killed them?” one said.

“Thank you…” said another.

As Ghast continued down the town, he noticed Camilla running towards him.

“What did you do?” she yelled.

“Killed them. Wasn’t hard.”

Camilla’s face turned to that of pure thrill, unexpectedly, she hugged Ghast. As Ghast hugged back, he saw Julie approach the two.

“What you have done is not going to last.”

“I know,” Ghast replied, “but it will take a while before the rest of The Kingdom find out. There’s a lot this town can do in that time, like learn how to defend themselves or, I don’t know… something like that.”

“True.” Julie replied.

Camilla let him go and stepped back.

“I guess you’ll be leaving now?” she asked.

“I think I can let you stay for another night.” Julie corrected.

Camilla faced Ghast, her face already asking the question.

“Alright, I guess I can stay for one more night.” Ghast stated.

* * *

The next morning, Ghast packed his things and was ready to go, as he did, Camilla entered the room he had acquired.

“Leaving so soon?” she asked.

“Yeah. Goodbye.” Ghast replied.

“Before you go, I’d like to give you something.”

Ghast watched as Camilla placed a small alms box in his bag.

“There is a lot of books in that. I think they’ll help you understand your powers more. They’re in common, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem… will I ever see you again?”

“Perhaps, I guess… is Julie not going to say bye to me?”

“She’s busy. She has a town to look after.”

“I’m sure the town enjoys that.” Ghast said jokingly.

“Oh yeah. I’d tap her any day.” Camilla replied.

As Ghast stepped out of the village for a final time, he heard someone call his name, then Julie approached him. She tossed him a bottle.

“You never got that drink.”

“Thanks.” Ghast replied.

“Is it true by the way? Did you really sleep with Goblin Prime’s wife?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely!”

The two gave each other a nod. Ghast turned and continued his journey. Over the next week, Ghast went from town to town, each one giving him unpleasant remarks. Truth was, he was starting to miss that town he’d temporarily saved, perhaps it was time he went back. As the night sky beamed over him, Ghast sat on a path outside an old house. He drank the last dreg of the drink that Julie had given him and passed out.

Ghast woke to find himself tied. His weapons were gone, as well as a few of his belongings. Thankfully, his alms box was still on him. Ghast looked around, he realised that he was in a cart, around him were three other prisoners. One was a grey Tiefling, she looked high, like she’d smoked a full bong worth before getting captured. The second was a halfling? No, a human, a small one, she looked pissed off. The human kept glaring at Ghast every few seconds, he didn’t know her name, yet he already wanted to smack her. Ghast turned to see the final prisoner with him. She was a blond elf, Ghast liked what he saw, she looked banging.

Maybe being captured was about to work out in his favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
